Water Sign
by 35Rhums
Summary: Santana y Brittany, siempre se han ayudado, pero esta vez, Santana se marchaba del Club Glee y todo el mundo se preguntaba por qué Brittany no se iba con ella. Spoiler 3x01.


Disclamer: Glee no me pertenece blah blah… Ryan Murphy blah blah blah.

A/N: Primero que todo, esto es un Ficlet. Segundo, esto es lo que yo creo que pasó, por qué créanme, Brittana es tan Endgame que no pudo haber pasado otra cosa.

A/N2: Spoilers del 3x01 (obviamente ya todos lo vieron así que, no creo que sea tanto spoiler!) Saludos, Nati.

Water Sign.

Santana regresó de su reunión con Sue, y Brittany notó lo cambiada que había vuelto. Se sentaron frente a frente en el comedor y luego de conversar con todos los chicos, decidieron hacer un show, lamentablemente, nada resultó muy bien.

Brittany disfrutaba estar en el club Glee, desde el momento en el que pudo empezar a bailar libremente y sin tener que escuchar los molestos insultos de Sue, supo que este lugar sería su preferido. Pero lo mejor acerca del club glee, era que Santana también lo disfrutaba.

Brittany podía ver como, día a día, los ojos de su mejor amiga, brillaban al momento de cantar y de bailar, sin embargo, hoy no era así. Santana estaba demasiado pensativa para el gusto de Brittany, y una vez terminado Glee, decidió hablar con ella.

_-San, sucede algo?-_ preguntó la rubia entrelazando su brazo con el de la morena, al momento de salir de la sala.

-_No, no sucede nada Britt…-_ dijo con tristeza.

-_En serio, San, que ocurre… sabes que puedes confiar en mi.-_ una simple sonrisa fue la respuesta de su mejor amiga.

-_Hablé con Sue…_

_-Y?-_ dijo con entusiasmo sus mejor amiga.

-_Soy co-capitana…_

_-San! Eso es genial, felicitaciones.-_ dijo su mejor amiga abrazándola. Pero algo andaba mal, Santana siempre había deseado ser capitana, y realmente, esa posición era importante para ella, sólo que esta vez, la morena no estaba feliz.-_Por qué no estás emocionada, S._

_-Lo estoy, es solo que…_

_-Qué ocurre?_

_-Sue me dijo que destruyera los pianos púrpuras…_

_-San, no podemos hacer eso, sabes que diría Mr. Schue!-_ dijo rápidamente Brittany.

-_Por qué dices podemos, Britt? Sue no te lo pidió a ti…_

_-Pero sabes que siempre te ayudaré._

_-Está vez no, es muy peligroso…-_ dijo Santana bajando la mirada.

-_Qué planeaste? Sabes que puedo ayudar._

_-Lo incendiaré, Britt…_

_-Qué necesitaremos… Tengo fósforos, si de algo sirve._

_-No, Brittany, está vez haré esto yo sola.-_ dijo la joven morena alejándose un poco de su amiga.

-_Quiero ayudar San._

_-No, Britt… no quiero que te metas en problemas por mi culpa._

_-No me importa eso, quiero ayudarte. Siempre juntas, lo olvidas?-_ dijo Brittany, mientras se volvía a acercar a su mejor amiga. Santana ya no sabía que hacer, no quería que Brittany se metiera en problemas por su culpa, pero ya no tenía más excusas para la rubia.

-_Sé que quieres ayudar Britt… pero la verdad es… no quería decírtelo pero…_

_-Pero qué San._

_-Eres un signo de agua, y yo de fuego, por lo tanto no puedes hacer esto._

_-Tiene sentido…-_ dijo pensativa la rubia.

-_Esa es la verdad, tal vez tú puedas apagarlo cuando se haya consumido.-_ dijo la morena con una pequeña sonrisa- _De acuerdo Britt?_

_-Claro, San… gracias por aclararme eso de los signos.-_ dijo abrazando una vez más a su amiga.

-_No hay de qué, Britt-Britt.-_ dijo Santana, mientras respondía ante el abrazo.

...

-_Santana, tienes que irte…-_ dijo el profesor. Santana sólo pudo levantar una ceja, como respuesta.-_Fueron tú y las Cheerios los que incendiaron nuestro piano. Cómo pudiste hacerlo?-_ dijo molesto.

-_Mr Schue, Sue me obligó.-_ dijo con preocupación.

-_Brittany no lo hizo.-_ respondió de inmediato el profesor.

-_Bueno, si… iba ayudar, pero no lo sé… soy un signo de agua así que…_

_-Estás expulsada del Club Glee… no vuelvas hasta que puedas ser leal a este club, al igual que las personas de esta habitación.-_ interrumpió el profesor, mientras le enseñaba la salida. Brittany notó de inmediato como su mejor amiga se entristecía, pero tal vez el orgullo era mayor, por que Santana se levantó de su silla.

-_Sabe qué? Me vendría bien un descanso.-_ dijo saliendo de la sala.

En cuanto salieron del salón, Finn se acercó tímidamente a donde se encontraba Brittany, la verdad era que ver como Santana se marchaba era bastante triste para la joven rubia, y Finn pudo notarlo.

-_Hola Brittany…-_ dijo el chico.

-_Hola Finn… Necesitas algo?-_ dijo entristecida Brittany.

-_Sólo quería saber que ocurrió con Santana… Pensé que había sido Blaine el que incendió el piano.-_ Brittany negó rápidamente con la cabeza.-_Tú sabías que Santana incendiaría el piano?-_ preguntó sorprendido el chico.

-_Claro que lo sabía, iba a ayudar, pero Santana me dijo que no podía hacerlo…_

_-Ocurrió algo?-_ volvió a preguntar el chico.

-_Ella no quería hacerlo… Sue la obligó…_

_-Pero todas las cheerleaders ayudaron, por qué tu no?_

_-Santana dijo que era un signo de agua, y que no podía hacerlo.-_ dijo Brittany, mientras miraba el suelo.-_ Ahora, iré a ver si puedo hablar con ella… Hablamos pronto Finn…_

_-Nos vemos.-_dijo el chico sorprendido al escuchar lo que Brittany le había contado, Finn sabía que Santana siempre protegía a Brittany para que nada malo le pasara, y esta vez no fue la excepción.


End file.
